


Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of James Madison

by here_comes_the_moose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Columbia University, Drinking, George Washington is Hamilton's and Lafayette's adoptive dad, Hamilsquad, James Madison gets high, James Madison is a precious smol bean, Lafayette is Thomas' roommate, Marijuana, Partying, Thomas Jefferson is a power bottom goddammit, Washingdad, thomas has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Thomas Jefferson usually never goes to parties, unlike his outgoing, bubbly roommate Lafayette. This is due to his social anxiety making events with a lot of people, ahem, like a party, usually out of the question. However, when Lafayette manages to convince Thomas to join him at a frat party ("The fraternity that Hercules is in throwing the party and I need a, how you say, 'wingman'. Also, you've been single for too long, you need to go out and have some fun."), Thomas meets James Madison, a sweet, gorgeous, intelligent boy that leaves Thomas blushing whenever he pays him a compliment.





	Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of James Madison

**Author's Note:**

> TW: social anxiety and mentions/implications of sexual assault.

Thomas looks up from his bowl of macaroni when his roommate, Lafayette enters their dorm freshly showered and, from how he's going through all his clothes, getting ready for a party.

"Thomas, have you seen my blue shirt? The one with the gold letters?" Lafayette asks as he pulls on a pair of jeans. 

"The tank top?" Thomas asks.

"Oui," Lafayette replies.

"It should be in the closet, I saw it this morning," Thomas says.

"Merci, mon ami," Lafayette says, opening the closet and putting on his shirt. "Thomas, you should join me."

"No, Lafayette, I don't think I'll be going," Thomas says, chuckling. "In case you've forgot, I don't do well at parties."

"But, mon ami, I want you to come with me," Lafayette practically whines as he touches Thomas's hair. "The fraternity that Hercules is in throwing the party and I need a, how you say, 'wingman'. Also, you've been single for too long, you need to go out and have some fun."

"Okay, if I go with you can we have macaroni everyday next week?" Thomas asks. Lafayette sighs as he braids Thomas's hair.

"Four days next week?" Lafayette asks.

"Six," Thomas says.

"Fine, five days then," Lafayette sighs.

"Okay, I'll get dressed then," Thomas says, getting up from his desk.

"Merci, mon ami!" Lafayette exclaims as he smiles and wraps his arms around Thomas, kissing him on both cheeks. "You won't regret it."

\----------------

Thomas was, in fact, regretting everything. He and Lafayette had been at the party for only around an hours, and Thomas had already seen two couples practically having sex on the dance floor, three fights (Alexander Hamilton was involved in all of them, of course), one crowd-surfer, and John Laurens, Hamilton's boyfriend, throw up into a potted plant. However, just when Thomas thought everything had happened, there was weed.

"Yo, roll a blunt, Burr," Charles Lee slurs, offering a bag of marijuana to Aaron Burr, who was sitting with his girlfriend, Theodosia.

"No thank you," Aaron says, walking away with Theodora.

Thomas shakes his head as he decides that maybe it might be a good time to leave. He had seen everything. 

However, just as Thomas was about to walk towards the front door, he saw a gorgeous guy sitting in the corner all by himself. Thomas recognized him as James Madison, a cute, shy guy from his law class. _Why is he sitting all by himself?_ Thomas wonders. _Why is he just staring straight ahead? Oh my god what if something happened to him? I need to help him._

Whatever anxiety Thomas usually would feel when approaching a cute guy is overshadowed by this urgent need to help this guy who may be hurt. Thomas walks over to him and asks, "Hey, do you need any help, are you okay?"

Silence. James just sits there staring at nothing; he doesn't even acknowledge Thomas.

Thomas snaps his fingers in front of James's face, pokes him, and blows on his face, and still nothing. Thomas is freaking out; he knows that when someone's been sexually assaulted that they sometimes go into an almost catatonic state of shock and horror. Thomas breathes deeply as he feels his heart beginning to race as he thinks of what to do. _I can't leave him here; what is his assaulter is still here and tries to hurt him again?_

Thomas then decides that he will bring James back to his and Lafayette's dorm.

**To: Large Baguette**  
**Yo, I'm bringing some1 back 2 the dorm...want 2 make sure they're ok**

Lafayette replies in less than a minute.

**From: Large Baguette**  
**Ok mon ami, dw abt it, I'm not coming back to the dorm 2nite ;)**

Thomas knows that it's not good to try and touch someone in this state, but after trying to tell James to get up and not receiving any response, he decides to lift James up and carry him back to his dorm. Thankfully everyone is either making out, having sex, or too drunk or high to notice Thomas, which is good since this would be awkward and nerve-wracking to explain.

Thankfully the dorm is pretty close to the frat house, and once they get into the dorm room Thomas places James on his bed and takes off his shoes. James is still not responding, so Thomas decides not to go to bed, just in case something bad happens. Thomas just changes into some sweatpants and a hoodie, brushes his teeth, and opens a book he was reading. 

After about two and a half hours, Thomas hears a cough from his bed. He quickly puts his book down and walks over to where James is lying down. James coughs some more and blinks a few times as if waking up from a deep sleep.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" James asks, sitting up in the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm Thomas," Thomas explains. "I'm in your law class. You're in my dorm. You were at the frat party just sitting there not responding, and I got worried. Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? If so, we can report them to the police."

James just shakes his head, chuckling before saying, "Dude I'm fine. I'm never smoking weed again though."

"Whaaat?" Thomas asks, confused.

"I smoked some weed for the first time, then I started coughing a lot," James says. "Next thing I know, I'm an orange."

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this chapter are actually based on a true story my teacher told me. When she was in college, her friend went to a party where she found someone in a similar state as James; he smoked weed and thought he was an orange.


End file.
